


Kurotsuchi Taichou Fails

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri Kurotsuchi's attempt to woo a certain Nanao Ise fail... which is no suprise considering how creepy he is... and the fact that he didn't listen to Shunsui!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuchi Taichou Fails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> first published August 21, 2010

Shunsui was by far the laziest captain in the Gotei. Having to do all the paper work was one thing, but having to deliver important classified documents to Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth Division was way out of line. It was creepy down there, in the scientist’s hidey hole, and it wasn’t someplace people usually went of their own free will. Normally, Nanao would have had no problem going down into the bowel of the Seireitei where the majority of Research and Development was held, but ever since Captain Kurotsuchi had start sending her weird notes with messages like _“I’d enjoy experimenting on you”_ and _“drop by the lab anytime”_. However, she wouldn’t let her own suspicions deter her from the quest her captain had sent her on. She had a sneaking suspicion that the notes had been planted by Shunsui anyway.

Arriving at the Twelfth, she walked dutifully down the stairs, wearing her lieutenant’s badge bearing the Eighth Division’s insignia, as well as the bird of paradise flower, proudly.

“Ah, Ise-san… so glad you could make it…” Kurotsuchi said in his creepy voice from the computer.

“I am simply here to drop off some paperwork. I have no intention of sticking around.” She replied indignantly, placing said files on the table.

“Hmm… you seem determined… a charming quality in a woman of your caliber…”

Her eyes flashed dangerously behind her glasses. “Good day Kurotsuchi taichou.”

“Leaving so soon?” he sneered, turning his chair to face her. “You know, a body like yours shouldn’t go to waste sitting in an office with someone like Kyouraku taichou all day... why don’t you stay here and we can put that nice figure of yours to good use...”

“I don’t have the time nor the patience to spend my day in the twelfth. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” She turned to leave only to be stopped by Mayuri’s hand on her arm.

“I think that your Captain shall understand your absence…”

Nanao pulled her arm away. “I have work to do, Kurotsuchi taichou.” She said curtly one last time before managing to escape.

There was a throaty chuckle from beneath the desk.

“And what exactly is so funny?” Mayuri asked the lazy eighth division captain.

“You don’t do flirting very well… you didn’t even use any of the hints I gave you!”

The twelfth division captain scowled. “Like I’d take advice from the likes of you… regardless, I have someone on the case…”

Meanwhile, outside, Nemu was asking a fuming Nanao for her phone number…


End file.
